User talk:Claykid12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bastalist page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 20:10, December 31, 2012 Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 20:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS 18:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the Categories Rules for more information. In reward, you have been given an automatic one day block per violation, for violating category rules. LOLSKELETONS 18:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for telling me this. Now all I need to do is fix the categories and redo the pasta page. Oh! That's right. I can't, because you blocked me from doing so.Claykid12345 (talk) 18:48, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Claykid12345 The Fence Look above at LOLSKELETONS comment. I tried to get rid of the formatting. I don't think I have made any major changes to your story though. Lemmy118 (talk) 21:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) That's Nice.Claykid12345 (talk) 21:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 21:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) But I reposted it on the F Article Listing, so please unban me, because I fixed it up.Claykid12345 (talk) 21:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Bastalist Who deleted my creepypasta Claykid12345 (talk) 21:17, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded an automatic 3-day ban from editing. The next time you post a spam page, you will be banned for a week. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to and not here. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 23:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Then why the hell is "Horrible Troll Pasta" even a category? Claykid12345 (talk) 22:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:12, September 17, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:12, May 3, 2016 (UTC)